


delicate touch

by stapcs



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapcs/pseuds/stapcs
Summary: "I promise this won't hurt a bit." pointless, shameless, smutty oneshot taken from the bedroom scene in 10x01 after Booth is home from prison.
Relationships: Seeley Booth & Temperance Brennan, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Kudos: 75





	delicate touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: i do not own bones nor do i claim to. just a lil smutty one-shot based on a scene in 10x1! enjoy... ;) xx

She was worried. She'd been worried since the night she found him laid out in the house. Even more so when the panic and confusion washed over her in that hospital room, seeing him handcuffed to his bed, being carted off by agents still covered in his blood. The next three months became a whirlwind and for someone who had been alone almost her entire life she had never been more thankful for her village. Finding a new home was a challenge in itself and then she was quick to bury herself in every possible avenue that could lead to Booth's exoneration.

Now that they had gotten it, you'd think she'd feel relief and in some aspects she did. Relieved that she no longer had to worry about his safety in there. Relieved that he was now home where he belonged with her, with Christine. He was here and she could see him, touch him, smell his cologne that had faded while he was gone; and though he was more or less here in one piece.. he wasn't really here. Not like he was before. She had been thinking about it since she had gotten home.

_The case is important, but so are the two of you._

Angela was right, though she usually was when it came to these situations. She missed him. God, how she missed him and not just missing her partner, though cases were considerably less interesting without him, she missed her husband. Her lover. Part of her felt foolish and selfish even though she knew sex was a need just like hunger or sleep and there was not a lack of intimacy in their relationship. In fact, since the three months she was away on the run this was the longest they'd gone without each other since she could remember.

Dinner done, kitchen clean, and Christine tucked away in her room while they were safely in theirs. The case becoming topic of conversation again now that they were alone and while Brennan understood and was just as concerned and confused as he was, she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Not right now. She just wasn't sure how to bring it up yet. Seeing him trying to fight a wince as he tried to change got her out of her chair and crossing the room to him. "Your coracohumeral ligament is strained, Booth, let me help." She soothed, reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. "No, I don't want you to go all cocoa humerous on me." She rolls her eyes gently but her face takes a very different look when the purple and yellowish splotches are revealed to her, "Booth," it came out soft, she wasn't even sure if she'd said it at all. His face fights between withering in pain and softening at the worried look etched across her features. He was the one who was hurt and yet he can't stop worrying about her. "Yeah, I-I'm fine. It just, you know, hurts when I breathe is all." He tries to pass it off as a joke like he would any other time. Brennan doesn't say anything in response, simply leans up and closes the gap between them in a gentle kiss. Her brows furrow when he recoils and that's when she realized he was afraid.

Stepping closer, she gives him a soft look as she reaches up to pull him closer. "I won't hurt you." She whispers as she kisses him again. An arm comes up to wrap around his neck, turning them around. "I promise this won't hurt a bit." She nudges him into a sitting position at that - the soft "alright" that leaves him causes her to smile gently. He gives her a look mixed between confusion and anticipation, a small smile on his lips as he leans back on his palms. She gives him a smile in return, stepping back just long enough to pull her hair up and kneel in front of him.

"Oh. Oh, Bones, you don't -" She cuts him off before he can finish, shaking her head as she runs her hands up his thighs and reaches for the button on his jeans. "I never have to, Booth, I always want to." She gives him a look. Didn't he know by now she never did anything she didn't want to? "Just.." She leans up, capturing his lips with her own once more, "let me take care of you, okay?" He nods slightly. "Okay," he breathes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he lifts his hips slightly, helping her get his jeans and boxers off with as little pain as possible.

"You're home. You're safe now." She nods. Wrapping her hand around him, she gives his member a few pumps - just the way he liked it. She'd learned a lot about Booth over the years they'd been together, even more after they took that next step. Brennan knew him like the back of her own hand and vice versa. She knew every freckle, mole, and scar which is why she leans in to press a kiss to the one on his hip - a souvenir from the war is what he called it - before she wraps her lips around the tip of him. From up on the bed, Booth began his usual reciting of Saints. Three months was a long time and he was just trying to keep from this being over embarrassingly quick. His hand comes up to cover his eyes and he leans back further. The second she realizes he's no longer looking at her, she pulls away, one hand continuing its motion while the other reaches up to tug his hand away. "Look at me, Booth."

"If I watch this is gonna be the quickest round ever, Bones." He lets out a choked laugh that fades off into a soft groan. "You know, it doesn't make you less of a man if you achieve orgasm in three seconds as opposed to three hours." She teases, an eyebrow arches while a playful smirk crosses her face. "I don't care how quick or long it takes, I just want to make you feel.. good." She leans back in and takes him fully. His immediate response is to cover his face again but he tangles his hands in her hair the best he could instead. Her name, or moniker rather, slips off his lips over and over. Like a mantra or - or one of those prayers he would always say before dinner and when Bones slipped into Brennan and then into Temperance, it simply encouraged her. More confident he can hold on now, he gently pulls the hair tie from her hair so that his hands can anchor deeper and tug gently which elicits a noise from her as she takes him as deep into her throat as she can, her eyes glancing up to catch his.

As quickly as he gained footing, he'd lost it and inhales sharply. This time from pleasure and not from pain. For the first time since he's gotten out things feel normal. They weren't Booth and Brennan or Mom and Dad right now just.. Temperance and Seeley. Just two people who loved each other very much. "I know you said it doesn't matter but I feel it's the gentlemanly thing to do to tell you I am - ah, close." Brennan gives his thigh a squeeze in acknowledgment. Continuing her movements at a quicker pace, she urges him to let go. To stop overthinking it. There were very few occasions where the roles were reversed, where she was the one who was in the right headspace. "Bones." It was a warning, his fingers curling tighter in her hair and giving it another hard tug as he leaned up and let go. Spilling into her mouth with noise she couldn't quite place was a moan or a curse. She took it all in stride, like always, helping him ride out the orgasm before pulling away. Reaching up, she takes one of his hands and places it on her throat letting him feel as her throat flexes and she swallows; something they learned he liked when this aspect of their relationship was still new.

Extending, she kisses him. The taste of him still on her lips makes him groan gently against them. Her hands very carefully come up, tracing every scar on their way up before they lace together behind his neck and she pulls away slowly, blue eyes fluttering open to meet brown ones. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you." She breathes. "No," He replies, just as soft, "not you. Not ever."


End file.
